Playing Doctor
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Entry for TSA Hot Lemons.  Carlisle is swamped with flu victims. He gives an intern some good advice, and a mysteriously immune patient something even better. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Carlisle and Esme are, as ever, Stephenie Meyer's. ****I**** don't even control the nameless intern. If ****I**** did, she'd just join in! LOL**

* * *

The emergency room was filled to the brim with non-emergencies. Mothers sat next to coughing children. Men and women huddled in their jackets and blew noses. A resident passed a chart to the receptionist as I approached the desk.

"Flu," she said with a sigh. "Always flu. Doctor Cullen, what do you tell the mothers? I mean, they won't let us recommend anything for kids under three, not really."

I smiled. "Vapor. Humidifier, with eucalyptus oil. It's not pharmacology, but effective."

She nodded. "Right. And chicken soup?" she asked, smirking.

"With lots of garlic," I agreed, nodding. "Though usually a hot lemon is easier and more soothing, with a little honey." I turned to the receptionist to take my next chart, but the resident stopped me again.

"Do you actually recommend those things? Don't your patients scoff or complain?"

I thought for a moment. It had been a while since I'd had a negative reaction. "No, when they do, I just remind them that what worked for their grandmother will work for them. They usually keep quiet after that."

The young woman nodded and looked at the packed waiting room behind her. "I'm going to be giving the same advice all night."

I patted her shoulder. "Yes, but they'll be grateful. They're worried. They want to know it's only the flu. Calm their fears and send them home with something that will help."

She nodded, sighing again. "How much longer are you here, Doctor Cullen?"

I peeked up at the clock, seeing the hour. "Actually, I'm finished now. One more, though."

"Room three, Doctor," the receptionist told me, giving me the chart. I nodded my thanks, patted the resident's back once more, and headed for room three. I didn't really look at the chart, knowing what it would say. Unless they were returning to the emergency, the only information in there would be how long they'd been experiencing their symptoms. I'd rather just ask. I could often hear bronchitis in their speech before even pulling out a stethoscope.

I rapped once on the door before opening. The first thing I saw were painted toes. No one wore shoes past the entry, except the staff in their indoor ones. Most wore socks though.

"Hello, Doctor."

Recognizing the voice, I stopped, looking at the chart. I had thought this was another flu victim, but if my next patient was ill, she showed no sign of it. Her nose wasn't red, her eyes didn't water and she hadn't coughed since I'd entered the room.

Looking up, I met warm golden-brown eyes and a bright smile surrounded by a cloud of curly chestnut hair. "Esme Platt?" I asked, reading the name from the chart. I opened it now and found absolutely nothing inside. What strings had she pulled?

"Yes."

Her knees were crossed as she perched on the edge of the exam bench. They were also bare I noticed. Above the knees she wore a red and white printed dress, and loose sleeves that fell to her elbow.

"You are obviously immune to this bug going around," I commented, moving to stand before her. Her legs uncrossed and opened slightly, surprising me.

"Lucky me," she said with a smile. Reaching out, she took hold of my lab coat. She pulled the stethoscope and laid it on the bench beside her. Opening the button, she pushed the thick rough cotton aside, her hands on my waist.

"Ms. Platt, I..."

"Shhhh," she murmured, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Just because my problem isn't medicinal, doesn't mean it isn't physical. You have been working very hard. You need... to take some time for you. I promise not to keep you long. I was your last patient today, wasn't I?" she asked, leaning forward until her lips brushed my throat.

Closing my eyes, I acquiesced. I swallowed hard, inhaling her scent and feeling my head cloud with lust. "You were." My hands moved over her shoulders, to the simple dress she wore, unzipping it.

She smiled and leaned back, hands moving to my cheeks and pulling me into her kiss.

"Good." Her lips parted against mine, sending her breath into my mouth, and I moaned a little at the warmth of it. My tongue shot forward, finding hers. The inside of her lip, her teeth, her tongue in my mouth, together made me hungrier for her. My hands, in their rush, ripped threads at the bottom of the zipper in little snaps.

She broke the kiss and clicked her tongue. "Careful now. I'll need something to wear out of here." Shifting, she pulled the dress out from under her then over her head, leaving her in a red bra and panty set. Growling, I began devouring her again, my mouth hungry on the exposed flesh of her breasts, pulling the straps down her arms.

"Mmmm. So eager." Her hands were working on my belt even as I removed the filmy garment, leaving it dangling on one arm. Cupping one white breast, I covered the other with my mouth, and her head tipped back with a gasp.

"Doctor Cullen," she moaned. My pants fell with a jangle to my ankles. She freed me from my shorts, pushing those with her toes.

"Wait," I cautioned, stepping back slightly before she held me fast in between her legs. I pulled the red fabric down, and she shifted so I could slide it under her. "I'm not done with my examination."

She breathed more heavily, sighing and spreading her legs for me. "Please, continue," she murmured, eyes closing.

In no hurry, I kissed the other breast, my hand teasing a nipple before caressing down her belly, into the hot folds that were already wet for me. I brushed the skin there, barely making contact, feeling her shiver against me. I did the same to her inner thigh, stroking toward her sex, but every touch feather-light, grazing with my fingers.

"God, stop teasing," she begged, head thrown back.

I smiled and bit lightly on her nipple making her gasp, flinch, and tighten her legs hold on my hips. I crouched, eyes level with her vulva, tongue licking first my lips, then hers. Again, barely touching, just slipping past the exterior to the smoother skin beneath.

"Oh, good Lord," she cursed again, falling back on the bench. "You're killing me," she complained, hand trying to slide between me and my prize. I caught the fingers, twining them with mine and pinning them outside her legs to the edge of the bench. I did the same with her other hand, restraining her.

Realizing her predicament, she started to squirm, making me throb and burn for her. I hadn't noticed myself harden, but I was stiff now, longing to be buried in the very place I teased.

I wasn't finished, though. My tongue opened and inspected each part of her, clitoris, vagina, anus. She really squirmed when I explored that last, making me take extra time there. I circled and pressed, using my nose to tease the rest of her slick skin. Only when she was breathing heavily and nearly screaming did I return to the spot that was so sweet, moist and hot. On my way down, I had only circled, teasing and exploring, but now I plunged my tongue in, lips forming a seal so I could suck the fluid from her. The more I worked my tongue, rubbed my nose on her, and sucked, the more she gave, dripping squirming. I savored every drop. She convulsed a little, a plateau, not a true climax, but enough for now. I rose, releasing her hands and taking her hips instead.

"I hope you're ready, Esme." I didn't wait for an answer from the gasping, panting female before me. I thrust into her, burying myself in one long slow stroke. Each inch slipped silky smooth over me. Tight, her walls were pressed aside by hardness. I moaned at feeling myself so perfectly sheathed. The wonder of creation, a perfect meeting of flesh, one sliding over the other, both covered in nerve endings, sending pleasure through both parties. So slick, I slipped easily even while forcing my way.

Taking a moment to revel in being so completely one with this woman, she fluttered around me, her climax not far off. Lifting the hips I held, I changed my angle slightly, fairly certain I would hit my mark. I began bucking in and out of her, pulling out to my tip and then pressing until my hips collided with hers. Fast and hard, I only paused once inside, grinding myself against her, stimulating her skin and, hopefully, nudging the spot I sought. A moment only, and I would pull back to my tip again.

Although my attention remained on her, I was distracted by the incredible sensations running through my body. She squeezed along my length, and the tightening in my belly and below warned me to pace myself. I wanted her climax first - mine was inevitable.

"Fuck, Carlisle. Oh, my God." She arched further, driving me deeper and locking her legs around me. She shook, her whole body displaying the pleasure she was feeling. I was on the edge, any second now...

The door swung open, startling both of us. My head whipped to the intruder, as did Esme's.

"Doctor! Mrs. Cullen! I thought this room was empty! I'm so sorry." The resident I had been chatting with earlier flushed beet red and backed out very quickly. Rather than feeling embarrassment for myself, my first thought was of the poor girl's mortification.

I turned back to Esme, and we both began to laugh. The shock had stolen the ardor of the moment, and I backed up, softening.

"I am never going to live that down," I told Esme, helping her to her feet.

She continued to chuckle. "You? I have to walk out of here." She tugged her dress over her head. Her hair was surprisingly untangled. I was almost disappointed. Almost. Only when she shoved her bra and underwear in a pocket did I notice the coat resting on the only chair in the room. She lifted the scarf, wrapping it around her throat.

"Dress warm. There's a nasty bug going around," I told her as I pulled up and fastened my pants, turning back to the door.

She laughed louder and slapped my ass. "Wise ass."

I spun, grabbing hers in both my hands. "Fine ass," I answered, squeezing and pulling her closer. She touched my cheek, the light of the room glinting off the wedding ring. It amazed me how should could still surprise me, even after all our years.

She hummed, and we kissed once more. We really should free up the room though, and I turned to wash my hands and leave the exam room.

I walked, head high, carrying an empty chart for Esme Platt back to reception. The receptionist smiled.

"Will she be back?"

I narrowed my eyes at Esme's partner-in-crime. "She seems to be in fine health, but we should probably keep her record, just in case."

The woman chuckled, and put the chart with the others to be filed. In the staff room, I retrieved my own coat and ran once more into the unlucky resident.

"Doctor Cullen," she murmured, red-faced and staring at her feet. "I should have knocked first. I..."

"I shouldn't have been using an exam room when we obviously have so many patients coming through. This was not your fault."

She looked up at last and gave me a weak smile. "You weren't in there that long." Then she snickered and walked away.

Well, if laughing at me made her feel better...

I donned my coat quickly, hoping to get home to finish what I hadn't gotten to in exam room three.

* * *

Thank you to Cerulean Blue for beta reading. I have three stories nominated for the vampies. Please stop by, check out the nominees and place a vote! twificpics. com/vampawards/


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
